Ever After
by JellyJerryBean
Summary: Clary is heartbroken after Jace kisses Kaelie at a party after the war against Clary's brother, Sebastian. Depressed, Clary gets sent to the Academy by her mother where she loses herself in training. Now Clary is back and more glamorous than ever.Will Jace ignore her or will her regret doing what he had done? All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Set after the CoHF. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Clary arrives

_It was 2 years since Clary and Jace broke up at a party, where Clary found Jace kissing a faerie. Jace broke her heart, and Clary left the Institute without a backwards glance. Clary's mom, Jocelyn, sent her to the Academy, where she lost her pain and sadness into her training. Now she's back as a trained Shadowhunter. What will happen?_

Clary's POV

I walked toward the large building towering in front of me. A sign stating "THE INSTITUTE" hung above the door. It had been 2 years since I left this place without a backwards glance. I missed everyone so much, including Jace. I wondered how he had been, and what he would think of me when I walked in. I had grown at least 3 or 4 inches (thank the Angels!), and my hair hung all the way down to my waist.

With a sigh, I lugged my bag toward the door. What would they think when they found out that I was covered in scars AND I had finished all the training in only two years, when it is supposed to be finished in four years?

I had barely knocked on the door when Isabelle came leaping straight at me. "CLARY!" she screamed. "Oh my god, you look amazing! Let me help you with your bag." She yanked the heavy bag off my shoulders, and started firing several questions at me. _"What did you learn?" "Did you make any friends?" "Were the Academy boys hot?" "Was the food there disgusting?"_ I slowly took in each question, only focusing on one thing: _To act polite to everyone as a courtesy, even if I hated them._ Isabelle seemed to find me kind of stiff, so she took me up to her bedroom. Then, she turned to look at me. "You know, I missed you a lot. I still think Jace is a bastard for kissing that retarded faerie." I was probably blushing like hell.

"Thanks! So, how are you and Simon?"

Isabelle suddenly made a choking noise and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Didn't he tell you that we broke up, like, a year ago?"

I was stunned. They had seemed so happy together. "No. Was I supposed to know?"

Isabelle shrugged it off and said, "Well, after you left, he ditched me and then ran off and became this, well, Vampire Sire."

I was completely shocked. "What?"

Isabelle looked at me like I had decided to dye my hair neon pink. Well, I did have a few highlights...

"Yeah, didn't he tell…... Oh!"

She was looking behind me, so I turned to see a group of people staring in our direction. More like gawking. Isabelle went around and introduced me.

"Hey guys, I think you all know Clary, the girl my mom and dad were talking about. She'll be living here with us."

Suddenly everyone started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Julia."

"'Sup, I'm Jason."

"Hey, I'm Faith."

They went on and on and on! Finally, Isabelle had to step in. "Okay, guys! That's enough! Back to your rooms!"

Everyone filed back to their rooms. I looked at Isabelle with a smirk. She wasn't always very controlling, yet organized. I decided to give her a little advice.

"Hey, Izzy? If you want to control some teenagers, bring a megaphone next time."

Isabelle looked at me. "Ha ha, very funny, Fray."

I laughed. "Come on, which one is my room?"

"Um... I think it's across from Alec's."

"Oh, thanks. Help me unpack?"

Isabelle nodded. "Sure."

We walked slowly to my room, chatting and catching up on latest news. I felt like there was something strange around here and looked toward the window, turning away from Izzy. It was a Sicrosso Demon. It eats humans, and drinks on the blood of other demons. What the hell is it doing here? I thought. I looked at Isabelle, who was yanking something out of her jeans pocket.

"Race you," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Clary, that's a Sicrosso Demon. You can't defeat it alone." I was feeling confident, so I said, "Just watch me." Without thinking, I jumped out of the open window, landing on my feet, behind the demon. It noticed me and snarled at my face.

"Hey, meatball!" I yelled.

I pulled out my seraph blade and took a running start for a leap. I flipped over the demon, landing on it's back, and drove the blade in. It screamed like hell had taken over. Then I realized that it was calling reinforcements. "Oh crap!" I thought to myself. I pulled out my stele and quickly drew two runes, one for protection, which I created, and another for invisibility. That was all the time I had, for five monstrous demons came barreling down the hill to where I was standing. Five Sicrosso Demons, great! I thought, out of exasperation. They began to form a circle around me, slowly closing in. I slowly began to remember my training. I did a double back flip landing on one of them, and stabbed one of the blades into it. As it slowly disintegrated, I leapt onto another, while the others came running at the one I was standing on. I stabbed that one, too, as it yelled in pain. Knowing that I couldn't always stay in the air, I landed back on my feet and took out my three headed Academy knife. Only some graduates get these when they graduate. I was lucky enough to get one, even though I had graduated after only two years. The monsters came running at me in a line, not knowing that this might be the last time they might see the world. They got close enough so that when I threw the knife with all my might, it sailed straight through them and boomeranged straight back to me, where I caught it. WIth a sickening waterfall of ichor, they all collapsed at the same moment. I stood up and wiped their blood off of my shirt. "Yuck,"I thought. I finished cleaning all my weapons, and hung them on my belt. Then I turned around where three people were gawking at me with their mouths hanging like icicles.

Isabelle, Alec, and... Jace , were staring at me like I had antlers. Isabelle slowly walked up to me.

"Oh my god, Clary. How did you.." She trailed off. I was blushing like mad.

"Um...yeah...I guess I did. The Academy put me to work," I said.

Alec started for us still staring at me. "Clary? Is that you? How?"

I looked down at my feet, which were covered in blood, and shrugged. "I guess it's in my blood..." Alec gawked at me and spoke, "That's not what I meant. I meant even an adult shadowhunter would have nearly been mauled to death. But...but...you don't even have a scratch on you!"

I stared at him. Did he forget why I left and went to the Academy? Did he forget that it was his brother's fault? Did he even care? I heard someone approaching us. On instinct, my hand trailed to my belt. Then I saw him. Still the same golden hair, the same scars on him, and the same cocky smile, was Jace. He still looked like a male supermodel and his expression showed a lot of things. Surprise, fear, hate, love, anticipation, and a lot of curiosity. He walked toward us, and I found myself standing as still as a statue. _Calm down, Clary. It's just Jace. The same Jace that broke your heart and stomped on it. And you hate him._ Jace looked like someone just died and came back alive. I thought for a second that he was the same person before we broke up. The same person who I had saved from my evil brother, Sebastian, and same person who I had saved, and killed the heavenly fire in him during the war. I kept going on and on with that in my head when I saw him until—

"Clary?" Isabelle shouted.

I snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?"

Isabelle looked at me like I had punched her in the face. "Do you know who's here?" I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"No kidding. If it isn't the Lightwoods..."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Okay, that, and?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, I see Jace. I'm not blind, you know?" I turned to look at Jace. "Hey." I looked back at Izzy. "Happy?"

Isabelle looked stricken. "That's all you have to say?"

I felt anger rising in me. "Yes."

Jace stared at me with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Clary."

I glared at him and spat. "What do you want?"

Jace looked shocked. "Um..." I was on rampage. "UM? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? UM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED FROM THE ACADEMY. FOR 2 YEARS? AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I got all up in his face and he started backing up, but I wasn't finished. "I NEARLY DIED WHEN THEY SENT ME TO WASHINGTON D.C. TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WANTED TO SEND ME THERE? 'CAUSE I WAS TOO ANNOYING AND TOO DEPENDENT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? HERE'S ANOTHER PERSON!" I screamed at him. I had him pinned against the wall. I felt a hand on my arm, then two, pulling me back. I was so mad. What right did he have to be looking like someone died. That broke me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I was so hurt and angry. I wiped them off and faced Jace again, who was slumped against the wall. "I'll be living in the Institute, but just leave me alone. You broke my heart once. And I won't let it happen again." With that, I yanked Izzy toward the door to the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight & Heartache

Jace's POV

I was walking down the corridor, looking at my phone, when I passed some of the younger kids of the Institute. I overheard one of them saying, "...and she looked so amazing." "She definitely got taller if Isabelle described her as extremely short." They left laughing, and leaving me with a stunned expression on my face. Were they talking about... Clary? I raced towards the door to Izzy's room and knocked twice. No one answered. I then ran towards Alec's room and banged on the door. It opened a crack and then opened wider.

"Jace? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," he said.

I looked at him, probably pale. "I kinda did..."

"What do you mean, 'you kinda did'?" he asked me.

I stared blankly at him, my head whirling like crazy. Clary...back? Already? I asked Alec, "Um, isn't graduating the Academy four years?"

Alec stared at me and nodded. Oh, for the love of angels! Clary couldn't have graduated in 2 years, right? I kept thinking about other possibilities, when I saw Isabelle running towards us.

"Guys! Sicrosso demons just outside..." she trailed off.

I jumped and Alec started pulling out seraph blades. I turned towards Izzy and couldn't help but ask, "Was there anyone with you when you saw the demons?"

Isabelle stared at me. "Only Clary... But she jumped out the window and told me to race her..."

"What?!" Alec and I shouted in surprise. I didn't know what I felt more, anxiety or fear. We raced to where Isabelle had seen the demons. Just as we arrived, we heard this crunch and turned. Three demons fell at someone's feet. It was... Clary.

Alec, Isabelle, and I had our mouths hanging open like fly traps. How in the world did she kill that many demons, not to mention that there were no scratches on her? Clary wiped her weapons on her pants and inserted her blades onto her belts. Then she turned and glanced at us with a surprised expression, as if we were the ones fighting the demons. Isabelle walked towards her as if she was in a trance. "Clary? How in the world?" She seem awestruck. Alec was just as amazed as Izzy was. He started walking towards her, too.

"Clary?"

Clary turn toward Alec and smiled. I now had a clear view of her. She had grown at least 3 or 4 inches from the last time I saw her, and her red hair now hung down to her waist. She looked the same, only she was in gear and had more weapons on her belt than I have in 2 weeks. I walked towards Alec and stopped. Suddenly, Isabelle spoke up again.

"Clary? Do you know who's here?"

Clary gave Isabelle the 'Duh' look. "Well, if it isn't the Lightwoods..."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and nodded toward me. "Yes and who else?"

Clary looked at me. I had never seen someone look at me with such hate-love in their eyes. I felt myself die inside of me. Clary suddenly whipped her hair and faced me. "Hey," she said angrily. I knew that she hated me.

"That's all you have to say?" Isabelle asked her.

"Yes..." she exclaimed.

I knew that I had to speak up. "Hey, Clary..."

She whirled to look straight at my face. "What do you want?"

I had no answer to that. "Um..."

Then she exploded on me. "UM? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? UM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED FROM THE ACADEMY. FOR 2 YEARS? AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" she yelled at me. I found myself backing up with her advancing toward me. "I NEARLY DIED WHEN THEY SENT ME TO WASHINGTON D.C. TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WANTED TO SEND ME THERE? 'CAUSE I WAS TOO ANNOYING AND TOO DEPENDENT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? HERE'S ANOTHER PERSON!" She had me pinned to the wall of the Institute, until Alec and Isabelle pulled her away from me. Clary was crying with tears running off her face like raindrops. I felt my heart heaving with hurt and sorrow when she yelled, "I'll be living in the Institute, but leave me alone. You broke my heart once. And I won't let it happen again, Jace Lightwood!" With that, she ran toward the door for the Institute, pulling Isabelle along with her. I slumped down on the wall, with Alec staring at me.

"I hope you feel guilty about what you did, Jace..." "You really hurt her." "You should apologize or do something nice for her..."With that, he walked after them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Comfort

Clary's POV

I dragged Isabelle through the door and sank to my knees, bawling my eyes out. Izzy looked at me sadly, gently putting her arm around me. I slumped against the wall of the entrance. Isabelle sat down next to me and spoke quietly, "You know, the night you left, I heard Jace throwing things around in his room. He regrets what he did... I'm sure of it. I really don't want him walking like he's in a trance and not paying attention. So, can you give him another chance?"

I looked at Izzy, my eyes like light bulbs. "Why?" I asked her. "I gave him more chances that an average person should give to another."

Isabelle pleaded to me. "Please? For me? I don't want my brother like this...please?"

I was shocked. Usually Isabelle demanded things and she never said please. But her looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes made me want to throw up. She kept looking at me, until finally I gave in. "Alright, alright! Geesh... But I'm not totally going to forgive him." Isabelle jumped up with joy. "Yes! I knew you still loved him!" I pulled her down and made her stay still. "Gosh, you're really that excited, huh?" Izzy stuck out her tongue. It was nice to see her be herself again.

"Whatever, but promise you'll talk to him if he talks to you. Okay?" she asked me.

"Okay, okay!' I said, exasperated. Izzy pushed me toward the stairs and led me into my room and left. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess... covered in mucus and demon blood. I showered then got into bed. It was nice to not have to be alert at night now. Protecting the president was hard work, for at any sign of danger, you had to be awake with weapons ready, and gear on. Tomorrow, I'll be teaching some new Shadowhunters who are just starting out. That reminds me of when I was just starting out... a fake mundane with no training what-so-ever. And that very first day when I got attacked by a demon and...someone saved me... That brought chills to my arms, making me wrap myself tighter in my blanket. Feeling anxious and nervous about tomorrow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Spotlight

Clary's POV

I woke up at the crack of dawn, with the sun rising. I showered, dressed, and headed for the training room. Ever since I went to the Academy, I never ate in the morning. It was strange for people always say "Three meals a day." For me, it's "Two meals a day." I was strangely nervous, and somewhat excited, as I headed down. No one was there yet, so I pulled my weapons out and laid them on the mat. I walked around in the room, not knowing what to do yet. Then the door opened and everyone filed in. Izzy...Alec...and Jace.

They all lined up into a horizontal line and faced me. My knees turned to jelly as they all stared at me, waiting for me to start. I pulled out my seraph blade and said, "Hey guys. We're going to start with some hand to hand combat. I will demonstrate. The most important thing is to use all your skills in this. Any volunteers to fight me first?" No one raised their hand. I guess I had to choose.

"Um.. Alec? I'll go against you." Everyone stared at him. Alec started for the center of the room while everyone stepped back. I nodded at him to start and we both faced each other. I had much training like this in the Academy. Alec, sensing that my attention was somewhere else, ran towards me with his blade out. He did not know that I also had a blade out, too. As he struck down at me with his blade, I jumped onto the lowest of one of the air beams, balancing on one foot. Alec seemed surprised and followed me. As he jumped onto the beam, I jumped off it and landed to a crouch on the ground. Alec did not expect me to run so fast and followed me again. I stood there blade out. He swung again at me, missing me by a foot. I flipped myself backwards as he ran towards me. Just in tempo, I had my blade at his throat, him breathing hard. Everyone stared at us. I let my hand down and smiled. Alec got out of his shock and grinned back as he walked back to the line.

"So? Anyone else?" I asked them. Surprisingly, Jace stepped up and grinned at me. "I'll give it a try." I grimaced at him and got into my starting position. Facing him again was like facing ten demons. But I'll manage. Jace's smile disappeared as I ran quickly around and flipped over him. He looked amazed and pulled out his blade and quickly drew a rune on it. He smiled at me and sliced at my throat. I deflected him and flipped over him again, kicking him in the back of his head. Ha! I thought. This was quite entertaining as we ran again into the middle, swinging our blades. We collided again and again. As we slowly got tired, I noticed that he had a weakness in his blade-work that no one seemed to notice. I needed time to get the right weapon, so I jumped onto a beam and pulled out a dart that I keep just in case. I knew that Jace was bad at defeating things, so the magnetic dart would do the job. I hoped it wouldn't hurt him but Jace was getting closer and closer each second. I threw the dart with all my might, and it bumped against his forehead, giving me just enough time to knock him off the beam, sending me and him, falling towards the ground. I rolled off him, getting into a crouch and jumped again next to him with a sword pointing at his throat.

He narrowed his eyes at me and deflected my blade with his. I rolled away just in time, and landed, facing him. Jace ran towards me, sword arm out, preparing to swing, thinking that I had nothing to do. But he was wrong. At the last second, I jumped over him and swung my sword, with the tip at his throat. "Yield," I said to him and grinned. Jace was sweating bullets. I, on the other hand, did not have a single drop of sweat on me, excluding the slight smell of it. Everyone stared. I grinned at Jace and let my guard down. Feeling smug, I knew where I belonged.


	5. Chapter 5 - Love is a Drug

Jace's POV

I had never seen Clary fight before, and it will be especially interesting today, since she was our trainer. Isabelle, Alec, and I walked into the training room and filed into a line with the rest of the group, all facing Clary determinedly. This was the first time that I had a good look at her. She had grown a few inches, and her long gorgeous hair hung to her waist. Her big green eyes gleamed and sparkled at us which made her look even more beautiful than before.

Clary asked the group if any of us wanted to challenge her. Everyone stared at her like she was asking all of us to kiss our neighbors. Clary looked a bit nervous and called on Alec, who all of the sudden turned pale. Alec took out his blade and suddenly swung at her, making my heart stop. To my surprise, she deflected it with her own blade, which I had not seen her pull out. She jumped on a beam just as Alec swung at her again. She had changed a lot, and probably ran faster than me, her reflexes beyond my imagination. Not paying attention, I heard someone gasp to my right. I turned back to where Clary and Alec were fighting. Clary had her blade at Alec's throat, with a grin on her face. I was amazed as she let her guard down and gestured for Alec to get back in line.

"Anyone else want to try?" she asked us. I looked at Isabelle, who seemed hesitant on having to fight Clary, so I stepped forward, saying I would give it a try. My mind was whirling as she stared at me and stepped back into the circle. I knew she would never beat me, but after what she had done with Alec, I was not as certain as before. I took my blade out, not seeing Clary in her position. I turned and she flew over me. She had clearly worked hard on her flips. I whirled my blade at her throat, which she deflected, and flew over me again. We slashed at each other countless times, until she jumped on a beam and took something from her belt. I couldn't see what it was, but I jumped on the beam as well, regardless. Clary faced me and threw something that hit me in the forehead, making me stumble back. She took this time to slam into me, making both of us drop to the ground. I had not been this close to her in two years, and it was not doing wonders to my concentration.

Clary seemed to sense that I wasn't at full attention, so she rolled off of me into a crouch, sword out. She had the blade pointed at my throat, and smirked. I grabbed the nearest blade on my belt and slashed at her, deflecting her blade at my throat. She rolled away from me again, just in time for me to swing at her. I saw her face, scared and full of fear. I slashed at her again, knowing that she was defeated. Suddenly, she jumped over me, making me turn straight into her blade tip, pointing at the hollow of my throat.

"Yield," she said to me, and grinned. I was sweating like crazy, and not just because of the training. She, however, wasn't even panting. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into us. Sensing that I had no energy left, she lowered her sword and faced the crowd.

"Now that you have seen some sword fights, I want you guys to pair up with someone and practice this," she told everyone.

Everyone stared at her for a minute and then started pairing up as Clary turned to face me. I had never seen someone give me the look of hate, love, misery, gratefulness, and hurt all at the same time. I had never been so nervous in my entire life.

"Look, Clary, I'm so sorry about what I did," I began. Clary held up her hand to stop me.

"It's fine, really. Look, I'm sorry about freaking out big time yesterday. I didn't mean what I said." She looked down at her shoes and sighed. "I missed you a lot, and I wanted to forgive you, but it was hard enough not to kill you on the spot." She smiled weakly.

I could tell that had I hurt her a lot, so I decided that I was the one to make things right again. "Clary, just give me one more chance, please," I begged her. "I'll do anything. I swear on the Angel that I'll never hurt you again. Please?"

Clary stared at me, her face blank. "You'll have to earn my trust, Jace. To be honest, I still..." she trailed off and looked at me. I wanted to get on my knees and beg her to love me again. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too. But I couldn't. She probably will never love me again. Clary looked into my eyes and seemed to read all my pain, anguish, and fear of losing her. I stared back as everyone else was practicing around us. Clary turned away and addressed the rest of the group, ignoring me. I felt like my heart split in half as I slowly walked toward the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heartbroken

Clary's POV

I felt numb as Jace walked out the door of the training room. Izzy and Alec moved toward me. "Clary? Are you alright?" Isabelle asked me. From the look on my face, they probably knew what was going on between me and Jace. Alec put his arm around me, as Izzy told everyone that training was over and followed Alec and me to her room. Izzy sat me onto her bed before I started bawling my eyes out as my heart ached for Jace. The siblings stared at me, not knowing how to comfort me. The only noise was me sniffling. I looked at Izzy with sad, reddish eyes, knowing that she could read me like a book. Izzy looked at me and sighed. "Clary, I know Jace may be a jackass sometimes...Ok...Most times, but he's still my brother. I don't know about you but if I loved someone that much, I would give them a second chance..." She trailed off and stared into the distance. I could tell she was thinking of Simon. Isabelle and Alec kept staring at me. They knew that my feelings for Jace haven't changed. I still loved him. But after everything, I don't know if he loved me back...


	7. Chapter 7 - Free of love

Jace's POV

Walking away from Clary has got to be the worst thing I have ever done in my entire life. I walked towards Taki's with my head hanging down. Kaelie was lounging next to the bar and sat straight up when she saw me walk in.

"Long time no see, Jace," she said seductively and pulled me to an empty table with nearly no visible brightness. She started kissing my neck and running her hands up and down my body... It felt wrong that Kaelie was kissing me, but comfort is what I needed the most right now. When Kaelie kissed me on the lips... I kissed her back. She tried to pull my shirt off, but I pushed her hands away.

"Ok, that's enough..." I told her. Her face pouted into a puppy dog...

"Please..." she whined and continued trying to seduce me. She wanted me to give up and let her take control but that is never going to happen... I think. "K, I don't want to do anything... in a restaurant..." I stated. She looked slightly thrown off..."But there's like nobody here..."

"I know, but... I don't want to do it." I said blushing like crazy. She shrugged and continued kissing me. I heard the door slam and something drop. I found myself facing Isabelle with Simon, both jaws on the ground, and... Clary.


	8. Chapter 8 - Simon

Clary's POV

Using two and a half tissue boxes and five wastebaskets full of tissues, my tear ducts finally decided to dry up. Isabelle had sat there with me the whole time, while Alec went to see if there was any way I can cheer up. After five minutes of blank staring at nowhere, Izzy finally had enough.

"Ok, that's it. We're going to find Simon," she exclaimed. I looked at her with surprised eyes. "Why? I thought you said you don't know where he is..." I told her. Isabelle looked kind of guilty and said, "I didn't specifically say that, you know..." (I was slightly pissed at her for that.) Then, she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. She pleaded, "Please, I know where he is and I know that he'll be very happy to see you alive and well..." Isabelle turned and walked out. After a moment's hesitation, I went after her.

Izzy took us to this gigantic building next to the headquarters for Bank of America. When we stepped inside, I noticed all the curtains had heavy blockage for the sun. This was definitely the place where vampires are located. We walked toward the elevators and was about to go up when two giant men came running at us. "Don't move and let me talk." Isabelle whispered at me. I stepped back as she faced them, smiling. "Hey,Eric and Xavier. We're going to see Simon...I mean...the president..." she said. The giant men looked at each other for a while, deciding, and let us through. As they past us, I noticed that their eyes were red and their faces looked like they've been through a lot of wars. We headed up to the top floor and got out. The top floor wasn't like the rest of the building at all. It was airy and full of light. Isabelle ushered me to the double doors and slammed the door shut behind me. She dragged me to the end of the hall and pointed at the last door that says "President". "Go. Simon is in there." she stated. I walked down and opened the door. "Simon?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprise

Clary's POV

Simon whipped around, and looked at me like he has never seen me before.

"Clary? Is that you?" He looked astonished as if I had come back from the dead. "Yeah, it's me. How have you been?" That didn't seem to help Simon get his jaw up from the ground. "Si?" I asked, now slightly terrified that he won't come out of his shock. He continued staring at me and suddenly tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"Clary! You're BACK!" He pulled me back up from the ground and looked as happy as a little kid getting a pony on Christmas. "How are you? How long can you stay here? Will you be living in the Institute? I'm so glad you're back!" Simon continued firing questions at me as I tried to get him to slow down.

"Si, calm down. Yes, I'm back and yes, I'm living at the Institute. I missed you sooo much!" I said as I pulled him back into a passionate embrace. Simon explained everything to me. He was now the head of the Manhattan vampires and posing as the _CEO of Bank of America_. The vampires chose this building because the Dumort was right around the corner after Simon chose to kill the leader of the clan, which was Maureen, after Clary had left New York and broke it off with Isabelle. That brought up some interesting questions for them...

"Wait, why did you break up with Isabelle? You guys look like you were practically married..." I said. Simon looked down at his feet, grimacing.

"I guess I didn't want her to know that I killed Maureen," he stated. I could tell from the look on his face that that wasn't the real answer.

"Really? You broke it off with Isabelle Lightwood, one of the _most beautiful_ people I have ever met because you couldn't stand the thought of her knowing you were going to kill the head of a vampire clan, while she is one of _the best_ Shadowhunters ever?" I exclaimed. Simon looked down again, knowing that I knew that wasn't the reason.

"That was... one of the reasons... I guess..." he trailed off for a second. "What about you? Tell me what you have been up to these past two years." I told Simon about the Academy and the time in Washington D.C., and how protecting the White House from demons was a _**twelve-hour**_ job.

"Wait, why are demons attacking the White House anyway?" Simon asked.

"Apparently demons like attacking the President and their families, for no apparent reason." I sighed. "They've been trying to keep them away, and not tell the President anytime since he isn't Nephilim or anything."

"Huh, very interesting... Who told you that I was here?" Simon asked me.

It seem like Simon was very distracted by something.

"Isabelle did, why?" I looked at him, wondering. Simon looked kind of devastated and sad. "Do you want to get back together with her? 'Cause I think she still likes you a lot." I told him, encouragingly.

"Really? She said that..." Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Well..." I wondered if I should lie and tell him that Isabelle said that or tell the truth. "Well...she did kind of say it when she helped me carry my luggage up into the Institute..." I stated.

"Oh..." Simon seemed so bummed so I went ahead and made some not-so-expected plans. "How about this? We'll get together and go to Taki's and catch up. Maybe Isabelle will tell you her feelings there!" Simon seemed so much happier and we left to find Isabelle somewhere in the building. Turns out she was staring at the skyline from the roof.

"Hey, Iz. Wanna go to Taki's? And...I'm bringing Simon with us..." I told her. Isabelle slowly turned around. I noticed that she looked like she had been crying.

"Simon?" she asked. Simon stepped out behind me.

"Hey, Izzy... Long time no see..." he said. That's when something I have never seen before, happen. Isabelle burst into tears and ran toward Simon, literally crushing him in her arms.

"I miss you so much! Please give me another chance. I don't care if you're the clan leader or anything. I just want us to be together. Is that too much to ask for?" she went on and on. I felt numbly sad, and left them talking and hugging, and stepped into the hallway. A little while later, Simon and Isabelle came into the hallway, holding hands and smiling. I knew that they were back together.

"So! I see you guys are happy! It's been too long to not see you guys happy and together!" I congratulated them. Isabelle smirked at Simon, who would be as red as a tomato if he could blush.

"Yadayadayada... Can we go now? I'm hungry." Isabelle said, smiling happily.

I grinned back. "Yes, we can. Come on, the car's out front."

We walked down to the car, chatting and laughing as we drove to Taki's. The place was just as I remembered it two years ago. Surprisingly, Kaelie, the usual waitress _(the slut who kissed Jace_) wasn't here. We walked toward the dim tables towards the back, when Isabelle suddenly stopped and her jaw dropped. Simon did the same. "_What? What_ happened?" I turned toward the direction they were looking at and I saw Kaelie... _on top of Jace_ .


	10. Chapter 10- Confusion

Jace's POV

Everyone was staring at me. Isabelle looked like she was about to get a blade and stab me in the gut, and Simon looked about ready to explode, and Clary. _Clary._ Her expression nearly killed me. I pushed Kaelie off of me and sat up straight and looked at Clary.

"Look, I can explain," I began but Clary held up her hand.

"You don't have to explain anything, Jace. Go back to your slut and pat her on her head to tell her that she is still your special little girl," she said as she turned and started walking out of Taki's. Kaelie stared at her retreating figure and shrugged. She started climbing onto me again but I pushed her away and ran after Clary. Luckily, she wasn't that far away.

"Clary, wait!" I yelled after her. She stopped, which wasn't like her since she usually ran away when she got angry. I ran up after her and she whirled around, her eyes puffy and full of anger.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want, Jace?" Clary spat as I stared at her, speechless. Pedestrians were walking past us, staring.

"I..." I stammered. Clary scoffed and said, "Spit it out, because right now the rage I'm feeling for you and that faerie is at a high that I can't explain."

She seemed hurt, angry, sad, and furious. I didn't know what to say.

"Clary..." I said. She narrowed her eyes and came up to me. I thought that she was about to hug me, but that feeling fell away when her hand smacked across my face.

"God, Jace Lightwood, you're such an a-" she almost finished before I slammed my lips onto hers. She seemed surprised and tried to push me back but my hands were like steel on her waist. I licked her bottom lip, trying to coax her to let me in. She protested but I didn't let that stop me. I picked her up from the ground like she weighed nothing and led her into an empty alley, pressing her against the wall. She seemed to give in on this, so I let my grip on her loosen a bit. She was breathing as hard as I was. She finally pulled away.

"Wow, you really haven't changed, have you?" she asked me in a hurt tone. My brain wasn't functioning yet from the intense kiss. "What? What do you mean?" Clary pushed me back as she straightened out her shirt. "By the Angel, Jace, you really think you can win me over with a kiss when five minutes ago you were about to screw a girl?" she said. I was speechless. Usually a girl wouldn't just leave...but this was Clary. I stared at her as she stared back until finally she spoke up again.

"Well, I should be getting back to Izzy and Simon. Bye," she stated as she turned away. I ran after her again, knowing that if i didn't go after her, it might be the last time I will see her. Just like two years ago.

"Clary, please!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Hurt

Clary's POV

I wiped my tears as I practically ran back to the restaurant, knowing that Jace was trying to catch up to me. I rushed past many shoppers and pedestrians, heading toward a large crowd of people watching some street performers. I barged in, hopefully losing myself in the crowd and looked around for any sign of Jace. Thank the angels that there was no one I recognized. Jace must have gone back to Taki's..._to that faerie_. God, I so wanted to go back and punch Jace in the face. I walked toward the subway, feeling like I didn't belong here even though I grew up here. I knew I couldn't go back to the Institute right now. I'd rather face ten Greater Demons then face Jace, but where else is a girl supposed to go? Just then, my phone buzzed. I took it out, hoping that it wasn't Jace. Thank the Angels it was only Izzy.

"_Hey, girl, where you at," t_he message said.

I texted back, "_Out in the open, bored and want to do something. Any ideas?"_

Izzy replied two seconds later, "_Wanna go shopping, 5th Avenue, your treat!" _I laughed. That girl will never change.

I texted back, "_Fine, but just the two of us. Meet me at the cafe near Armani's. See you there."_

I got on the subway and ran toward the cafe, waiting for Izzy. An hour had passed by, and Isabelle still wasn't there. My eyes stayed on the window, waiting for her to arrive. Suddenly, I saw something that made me want to vomit. Izzy, Simon, and Jace were covered in blood across the street from the cafe. It looked like Isabelle and Simon were holding Jace up from falling. I ran across the street to where they were. Izzy looked exhausted and beaten, while Simon looked like he was going to faint.

"What happened?" I said as I helped Simon and Izzy lower Jace on the ground.

"I...I don't know. One minute we were leaving Taki's, and the next we were being attacked by demons. Jace fought them off, as usual, but something got him in the back," Izzy told me. "Can you...can you help him? I don't think we can make it to the hospital."

I quickly nodded and told her and Simon to sit down as I took out my stele. I ripped open Jace's jacket and shirt and drew some ancient healing runes I had practiced back at the Academy. I propped Jace's head onto my lap. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to reach for my face.

"Are you okay? Is there anything else I need to fix?" I asked him gently. He slightly shook his head. I knew the runes were probably sapping his energy, so I let him lean against me as I asked Simon and Izzy if they were hurt.

"Why did the demons attack you?" I asked them. Izzy shrugged and said, "I don't know. Everything seemed fine when we walked out of the restaurant and then Jace pushed Simon and me down and started slicing things." She looked down at her palms, red from the blood. "I didn't recognize what demons they were, but I'm sure Jace did," she told me as she looked at Simon. Simon seemed like he was sleeping or something because he had no reaction or comments. I leaned back and stared at Jace's sleeping face. He looked several years younger and much calmer. I didn't notice Isabelle looking at us with sad, yet sappy eyes.

"You know he still loves you like crazy..." Isabelle stated. I stared at her, not knowing what to say. She continued, "When you broke up that day at Magnus's party, I was there and saw everything. Then when you left I barged into his room, only noticing my own rage and anger at him for hurting you, but his eyes were red and puffy. He told me I had been mistaken about him and everything about Kaelie..." she trailed off when we heard Jace cough. I leaned down and asked him in the gentlest way possible,_"Jace, are you okay?"_


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note**

HEY GUYS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANIFC. AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS YOU GAVE ME…. I WILL TRY TO WRITE FASTER BUT WITH SCHOOL WORK AND EXTRA-CURRICULAR THINGS GOING ON, IT IS TRUELY HARD TO DO…. BUT THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE SUPPORTING THIS!


End file.
